


Nose Bomb

by Julibun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibun/pseuds/Julibun
Summary: Kyungsoo reminds Chanyeol of his mother. In the worst possible way.- Another sort of uni au that has nothing to do with uni other than taking place there- Beagle line THRIVELet me know what you think! ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I'm not so sure I'm satisfied with this, but I wanted to finish this idea peacefully so I hope it'll be alright.

 

  
Chanyeol is a very peculiar young man. He knows that.

He knows that because he has to deal with it every single day.

For the past years, after his senior year in highschool began, he made himself believe that he could live a peaceful life. A life that doesn't include the unavoidable burden of his abnormality.

It actually worked for a while. Although he was still sensitive to many things.

He was able to finish highschool, college, and even got himself into university with determination and hard work. Snatching himself a job as a part timer in the little market within the university's grounds.

Things are going well. He's doing really good so far; Balancing working, studying, and even sliding some social activities in between. By social activities he means mostly hanging out with his classmates in one of their dorm rooms and playing games together. Downing some beers here and there.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are his hometown childhood friends who somehow ended up together with him throughout their lives. It wasn't even a surprise to any of them when they revealed which university each of them will be attending after finishing college.

Now, standing and wiping a few crumbs off of the counter by his assigned cash register at the market, he still remembers it like it happened yesterday.

They decided to meet up at their favourite cafe near Jongdae's house. After a count to three they all slammed their university papers on the table, examining each other's before bursting into a fit of laughter that made even a few of the other customers crack a chuckle.

 

 

  
Chanyeol was alright. He really was. Except that he hates being assigned to this register because the floor still smells of the tomato sauce one of the drunk students spilled all over the area more than a year ago, trying to purchase it.

And the snack station is located just a little bit too close to his spot, so the smell of that one chocolate piece that fell behind the shelf and began rotting gave him a headache.

He also hates how the apron he's forced to wear smells so obviously like some unhealthy concoction of cleaning products, and how that odor stuck to his clothes after every shift. And his hands smelled like money.

Whatever. It's alright, he's done with his shift soon, and things always get better after he takes his shower. Funny enough, although Chanyeol is pretty sensive, he didn't mind sharing a room and even the shower with his lanky roommate Sehun.

 

 

  
Chanyeol has hyperosmia.

Which means his sense of smell is beyond the norm. He smells everything, all the time, and he smells it strong.

It's not anything new, Chanyeol was simply born this way. Or at least he thinks he was, there is nobody to ask for a fact check. Unfortunately, Chanyeol is alone.

That's... not entirely true, because he could try and ask his older sister, but she has been living in england for years now and there's little to no chance she'd be able to know.

But there are no more family members to ask. Not after Chanyeol finished highschool.

Other than his sister, the only two who know about his 'superpower' or so they choose to call it, are Baekhyun and Jongdae. Through the years they've learned how to identify and understand Chanyeol's different types of behaviours in reaction to different smells.

Chanyeol has definitely grown a lot. In the past, especially after highschool, he had become aggressive and hostile. Pushing any sort of contact away from him. He avoided interacting with people as much as he could, keeping to himself.

Only thanks to the help of the pair he was able to become a human again after what happened.

Now Chanyeol has gotten over himself, it's been years and along with his physical growth he experienced mental growth. He learned how to filter the sensory overload and not allow it to cross into the emotional side of the brain.

 

 

  
His shift is over, and Chanyeol thanks the shop owner with a smile before hanging the apron in the workers' room, grabbing his backpack, and leaving the place through the store's main exit.

The air outside is crisp and dry, and there are soft waves of wind that smell like different oily foods are being fried somewhere in the campus. A normal person would have began drooling right now, but Chanyeol just wants to get as far away from it as possible.

By the time he gets to his dorm room he finds Sehun snacking on dried banana chips sprawled on their couch. Ah.. the familiar scent of.. well, home. And bananas.

"You look like shit."

Sehun commented a moment after Chanyeol took off his shoes, giving him a glance with a raised eyebrow and offering the bag of chips in Chanyeol's direction.

"Thanks. Some asshole is frying garbage in the campus again. Good thing the wind blows away from our windows today."

Chanyeol shook his head to his roommate, refusing the kind offer of a snack because it'd be disgusting to insert anything his money smelling hands touch into his mouth. Instead, he grabbed himself a plastic bottle of some yogurt health juice from the fridge, emptied it in three large gulpes and threw the remains in their recycling bin by the sink.

 

 

  
From time to time, at the quiet darkness of the night in his bed, Chanyeol wonders if he'll be alone forever. With his sensitivity it's already extremely difficult to get close to people. He can stand mingling with acquaintances and be surrounded by people. In fact he is pretty popular around campus for his friendly playful charm. And his appearance, of course.

But when he lies in bed and tries to imagine his own future he sees nothing. It's blank, void, and the only thing he gets from attempting to find a goal in life is a headache.

Will he always be alone? Will he ever find a person who's scent would make him feel at home rather than feel like running back home?

Baekhyun and Jongdae are close contestants, even Sehun is starting to ease into his senses.

Baekhyun for example, always smells like fruity perfumes. Sometimes peach, sometimes orange, maybe a pomelo from time to time.  
Jongdae on the other hand smells like soap and earth. Maybe it's his shaving cream, but Jongdae always gives off a clean vibe and something warm.  
Sehun... Well, Sehun smells like their laundry detergent and hair that is a little damp after washing it with shampoo.

None of these are bad of course, Chanyeol wouldn't have become their close friend if they had anything else surround them. But none of them are good enough either.

Staring at his dark ceiling in silence, Chanyeol decides like every time to just let the subject go and focus on the present. Everything is fine. He's happy, he's content, he's always busy and never lonely.

Except... Maybe he is a little lonely. Maybe some body warmth between his arms and against his abdomen would help him sleep better at night. Maybe filling his large palms with someone else's would help him calm down when breathing gets overwhelming for him.

He has a lifetime to find the perfect candidate. Such things shouldn't bother him when he knows exam season is approaching rapidly.

   
  


 

\--

 

  
 

Unlike yesterday, today's morning is a lot hotter. A little more difficult for Chanyeol to handle since there's a higher chance for sweat to stick to people's skin.

Already joined by his two best friends to his right, who are fighting about who's turn it would be to do the laundry in their own dorm room, Chanyeol just tries his best to stay calm. Even while passing through the bunch of university athletes standing in the hall and preparing for their morning run with sports clothes that have clearly not been washed properly.

"You little--... Chanyeol, tell him!!"

Baekhyun suddenly clung to his arm, pointing towards Jongdae's direction like a kid asking his mother to scold another in the playground.

"Yaaah! Whyyyy are you being like this Baekhyun..!! Come oooon! You know it's your turn this week so stop being such a baby!"

Jongdae retaliated with his usual whines and grabbed onto Baekhyun's shoulders, shaking him with a pout until the other finally gave up on using his puppy eyes and started laughing.

"Fine. Chanyeol, you were terrible help, I hope you reflect on the way you view our friendship from now on. Not sure I can forgive this betrayal."

Baekhyun immediately released his arm and waved his hand dismissively in his way, making Chanyeol roll his eyes before a smug smile formed on his lips.

"No friendship with me means no discounts on your drug."

"Hey, it's not a drug! I mean.. I might be addicted to that energy drink.. But it doesn't mean I can't live without it."

Baekhyun flashed him a mock hurt expression, but Jongdae was having none of it.

"Sure. It's not like you ended up crying over the kitchen counter after you saw there were none in the fridge."

"Okay, wow, shit, you two are ganging up on me? I won't stand this slander!"

Baekhyun hopped ahead on their path, turning back and poking his tongue out while flipping his middle fingers at their direction. He then quickly turned back and hurried his steps down the hall and into the classroom with a satisfied grin.

"Yah!! Come back here you bastard--! Chanyeol, see ya in class."

Jongdae called out after the other had went ahead and parted from Chanyeol with an exchange of nods and a chuckle.

 

 

  
Chanyeol ceased in his steps and let out a small sigh, standing in the middle of the roaming crowd of students hurrying to different directions of the university grounds. It's pretty noisy and lively, since it's the second session of classes in the day and not the early ones.

From his left side Chanyeol hears a particularly loud hurl of laughter shared between a group of girls standing by the wall. One thing is for sure, girls in university are all beautiful. Even when wearing pajamas and lacking at least a week worth of sleep, somehow Chanyeol finds them stunning.

Lost in thoughts about the difference between his own pajamas and usual daily attire and how similar they are, a strong scent suddenly shut off his brain.

His entire body jerked where he stood and with panic his eyes began running around his location to try and find the culprint. It can't be...

It took a moment, but Chanyeol thinks he found the source. A boy with short black hair, big glasses and an all-black outfit that just passed behind him towards the group of laughing girls standing by the wall.

It can't be. It's impossible. There's no way someone will be able to emit this scent.

Chanyeol's eyes were glued on the boy's small figure, watching how he easily slid himself by the chattering group to stand in front of a locker. Now turning sideways, Chanyeol had a better view of him.

He was holding a few books in his arms, seems like he just finished early morning lessons and is about to move on to another class. It must be a mistake. It just doesn't make any sense.

Chanyeol carefully attached himself to the corner of the wall, hidden from the boys' sight but peeking out on him suspiciously. He heard a few students around him asking themselves questions like 'What is he doing..?' or 'That's one way to stalk on the girls..'

Fools, they'll never know that he couldn't care less about girls, let alone bother stalking them while he isn't interested in them one bit. Who cares what they think, what's important is to confirm if this boy really carries the scent he just detected.

Watching him secretively from behind the wall like that lasted for a very short time, because after only a minute the bell began ringing to signal the start of second classes period, and the boy was gone before Chanyeol could catch sight of him between the rushing students.

Chanyeol gradually forgot about the boy and his scent as the day stretched longer. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, for sure.

 

 

  
It wasn't. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. The next day on his way back to the dorm after parting with his pair of goofy friends at the library, he smelled it again. It was strong and obvious, not something he can ignore.

Chanyeol saw him then, the boy, walking a few meters ahead of him with a slightly taller guy by his side. They were headed towards the cafeteria. Chanyeol despises going there, from obvious smell reasons. Even if he's starting to worry, there's no chance he'd risk his own well being for a random stranger.

It was terrible. The days kept passing by and the so did the boy. Everytime Chanyeol would sense him around he'd glue his entire span of attention to him. Never being spotted or even seen by him. Chanyeol's heart couldn't take it for much longer.

He saw the boy daily now, and with each unexpected encounter with the scent Chanyeol felt a little worse for keeping silent. One day was outside under a tree, another was at the cooking books section in the university's library, one more at the enterance to the teachers' lounge, and even by the toilets.

Chanyeol was haunted by it. While being the one chasing it himself.

Eventually Baekhyun and Jongdae caught up and noticed something was wrong, Chanyeol started losing his mood a lot quicker and didn't pay any attention to their conversations while hanging out at their room.

They tried to pry and find out what's wrong, but Chanyeol didn't even know how to begin explaining that there's a boy whose smell is driving him mad.

A while had passed, but it seems like nothing has changed for the boy. Chanyeol sees him every day around the campus. He sees him and sometimes even follows after him. Watching over him with tension building in his chest.

If anything, looks like things are getting better for him even. Slowly he gathered a bunch of fellow students around him who Chanyeol assumed are his friends. He's doing fine. He's happy and laughing and smiling while strolling around.

Chanyeol's chest does not unclench even when seeing the boy is perfectly fine.

 

 

  
That's it. Chanyeol has had enough. It's gotten to the point where Chanyeol can't even focus on studying because of his growing worries about the boy and his lingering scent. A scent that rang an alarm bell inside Chanyeol's head. The alarm is still going ever since.

Chanyeol stood up abruptly, making his chair drag loudly against the floor of their dorm's kitchen. Good thing Sehun isn't there, because the noodle would panic and try to stop him from whatever it is he plans to do.

He knows it since he can feel the intense way his muscles are pulsing on his forehead because of his furrowed brows. This has to end.

He left his books and papers and summaries on the table in a mess after trying to study from them, but clearly he couldn't register a single line into his brain.

With long quick steps Chanyeol made his way through the campus, looking around almost frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of the familiar scent that would lead him to the boy he tries to find.

After about ten minutes of searching Chanyeol found the boy standing and talking with a few friends by his locker. He's smiling.. Ah.. That's kind of cute. Wait, no, stop, Chanyeol came here on a mission and he's going to accomplish it right now no matter what.

While taking a deep breath Chanyeol made his way through the students and located himself behind the boy. Towering above him while his friends all turn their heads to him with confusion. Chanyeol felt his heart thumping a little.

"Hey. Uhm. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The boy turned around as well and Chanyeol felt like maybe he's a little too threatening to the small one, especially after seeing his big eyes raising up to Chanyeol's behind the glasses with obvious surprise.

"Sure..?"

Chanyeol took a few steps back, further away from the bunch of guys who surrounded the scented boy before, and he saw how regardless of their pretty massive height and size difference, there was no sign of fear on the boy's face.

"Listen.. Uhm.. Okay, I know it will sound like, really really weird. Not gonna blame you if you think that, but.. uh..."

His big round eyes are looking directly into Chanyeol's with curiousity and wow.. How old is he even? Because he definitely looks younger than whatever age is normal for people to enter university at. Or maybe it's just because his lips are so pink and plump that it makes Chanyeol a little too nervous to stay in focus.

"It's not like you stink or anything, yeah..?"

Oh. Wrong choice of words. All the adorable innocence of wonder on the boy's face has transformed into a pouty impatient frown. No, No. Chanyeol can't lose now, he has to tell him. But the voice just wouldn't come out.

"Dude, what the hell. I just showered. If you have a problem with how I smell you can simply stay away from me."

"No-- it's not what I meant--"

Fearless, the boy spoke sharply at his words and turned around to head back to his questioning friends, leaving Chanyeol in the middle of the hall feeling like he was just stung by something.

   
  


 

\--

  
 

 

"Chanyeol? What are you doing here?"

Jongdae voice suddenly came behind him, he heard his steps making the way around the bench and the content inside Jongdae's bag getting squished as he sat down next to him.

"Jongdae.. He didn't even listen to me.."

"Uh... I'll pretend I know what you're talking about."

Chanyeol sighed and leaned foreward, elbows on his knees while his hands cling together to a fist that holds his head up.

"Dude, you look heavier than the history professor, you know which one I'm talking about. It's almost midnight. What's up?"

"There's this kid that smells.. really strongly okay, and I tried to talk to him but I'm stupid and he went away."

"Hold on, say that again after I press the record button."

Jongdae pulled his cellphone out of the pocket and pressed it closer to Chanyeol's face. Recieving a pretty cold glare in return that made him slide it away just as fast.

"I'm not really up to date with the students body but Baekhyun will probably know if you give him a description or something. You should get back though, how many hours have you sat here? There's actual dust on your pants."

Chanyeol let out yet another sigh and agreed to follow Jongdae's suggestion. Stretching his arms widely once he stood up, and sipping on the water bottle his friend managed to insert into his palm.

 

 

  
The next morning while avoiding to read another page of his essey, Chanyeol decided to meet up with Baekhyun and Jongdae again at the local coffee shop within the university's grounds. Two spots away from the market where he works.

When he entered the two were already sitting there and talking about something that's being displayed in Baekhyun's phone. Before Chanyeol even sat himself down, the screen was turned towards him and his eyes glued to it naturally.

"The hell is that?"

"It's a tiny frog I saw the other day when I came back from the karaoke."

"I feel like a changed man."

"Hey, don't test your luck, I've heard you require my services today Mr. Park."

Baekhyun's tone shifted from a croaky whine into a serious low flow. His hands resting together on the table while he leans a little towards Chanyeol's seat. He almost looked convincing, if it wasn't for his bright orange shirt dismissing any hint of seriousness.

"A kid, short, small, big eyes, round glasses.. Wears mostly black, ring any bells?"

Straight to the point. Chanyeol managed to take advantage of the situation and grabbed the first bite off of the sandwich Baekhyun ordered to himself while the other was busy thinking. Jongdae almost gave his crime away with laughter but Baekhyun didn't seem concerned while his eyes focused on nothing in particular behind Chanyeol.

"Maybe...? I mean, could it be the new kid that came here in the middle of the semester?"

"Could be, cause I saw him popping around only recently."

Baekhyun's expression now shifted into something a little more sly as he locked eyes with Chanyeol. Pulling his sandwich plate closer and taking a bite, oblivious to the missing bitten piece that Chanyeol managed to, apparently, successfully consume without evidence.

"He's cute. Definitely your type. Knew it right when I saw him."

"Oh come on shut up--"

"No, really, he's a hell of a good catch. Boy's as soft as a feather."

"Baekhyun I swear to god--"

"I'll hook you up, I think my friend has math with him."

Chanyeol smacked his palm right to his face, catching Jongdae's smile and his eyebrows dancing up and down on his forehead suggestively.

These two are the worst. The worst and the best he has had in his life. Chanyeol loves them to the core of his bones and wouldn't switch them for the entire universe. His two little best friends.

Eventually he cracks a smile when the conversation continues on about subjects that are interesting enough to keep Chanyeol's mind off of the mysterious new scented boy, but not too interesting to actually bother paying any attention more than to display his humour with some snarky comments.

 

 

  
Less than a week later Baekhyun came to him with the answer, and an offer.

So the boy's name is Do Kyungsoo, he's a year younger than the three of them and he doesn't live in the university dorm but with his parents in a small apartment nearby.

An important detail given to him by Baekhyun was the fact that Kyungsoo would be coming to a small hangout of friends, which lead him to the offer. Chanyeol will be joining, as long as he pays for Baekhyun's ride back to the dorm afterwards.

Fair deal. That's enough payment for the favour. Plus he knows Baekhyun's currently extra broke after treating Jongdae and himself to a few days trip to Jeju island for his own birthday.

Before Chanyeol could prepare himself, the weekend already knocked on his door in the form of Baekhyun wearing the most ridiculous tie dye shirt he has yet seen his friend put over his body.

They made their way to the place by foot, the evening heat clinging to the back of their necks in the form of light sweat. When they arrived, relief rushed over them when the cold conditioned air balanced their temperatures back to decency.

Apparently, they're a little late, because when they follow Baekhyun's friend into the living room the guys are already taking sips of their second beers, even if they need all the focus in the world to continue building the cards tower on the little coffee table.

Chanyeol's nose detected the boy's location way before his eyes could catch up, and he found him sitting at the corner of the couch, particularly interested in the television screen that displays some boring series about hospitals on mute. The music playing in the background is far more fun than dramatic dialogue between two doctors.

After gulping lightly and reminding himself to keep his cool, Chanyeol settled right by his side, not gaining even the slightest bit of attention from him even though his entire body shifted on the couch due to the body weight added to it.

"Hey, what'chu watching?"

Be hip with the kid Chanyeol, look at how adorably his lips rest on his face.. Look at his shining big eyes.. For a moment Chanyeol wished he would have never smelled this boy to begin with. Because he knows what faith awaits him.. And this kid certainly does not deserve any of it.

"Uh.. I don't really know honestly. A show about doctors or something."

The guy replied absentmindedly and Chanyeol watched how his expression began changing at the moment his head turned and he realized the man sitting by his side is Chanyeol.

"Alright, calm down now.. Sorry about last time. My name's Chanyeol. May I try again?"

It took him a while of eyeing Chanyeol suspiciously, but eventually the scented boy just smiled lightly and approved with a nod.

"Kyungsoo. Do I smell better today for you?"

"You never smelled anything other than good.. Really."

Seems he liked it, because Kyungsoo graced Chanyeol with a short chuckle and the exclusive view of his fingers reaching upwards to fix the frame of his glasses back in place. Chanyeol would have never guessed they weren't in place. Everything about Kyungsoo looks like it's in place. Just right.

"Alright. You may. Try again, that is."

Somehow everything fit together pretty well. Their conversation had a pleasant flow. A balance between subjects they're enthusiastic about, pure shallow jokes about their friends failing at whatever game they were playing, and many comforting smiles.

Kyungsoo felt.. Familiar. Kyungsoo felt like home. He smelled like home, too. And suddenly Chanyeol doesn't really feel so comfortable anymore.

At least they were buddies now, somehow, because by the time Chanyeol rang up an uber for himself and pretty much out of this world drunk Baekhyun, he already had Kyungsoo's number and vice versa.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

  
"So how'd the hookup go?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a frown and turned his phone around, showing the screen to Jongdae who's sitting by his side on the couch in Chanyeol and Sehun's dorm room.

"He sent me a picture of his damn breakfast."

Jongdae stared at the screen in silence for a while before bursting into laughter, such an honest one that he had to hold onto his own stomach and wail a few times to calm himself back down.

"At least we know Baekhyun wasn't wrong, what the hell. He's seriously so damn cute Chanyeol, good for you."

"I didn't try to get to him for the sake of getting in his pants for goodness' sake."

Chanyeol felt like he's becoming a repetition of a broken record with the amount of times he had frowned since the moment Kyungsoo came into his life. And nose.

He really has to get a grip of himself and confront this nagging feeling telling him to finally explain everything to the poor boy. The quicker the better, because if what Chanyeol thinks is true, any moment could be crucial.

"Even though he is really my type. Damn."

With a hand running through the locks of his hair Chanyeol came to the conclusion that he's in trouble. He shouldn't allow himself to feel things like this towards a person who smells of the thing Chanyeol fears the most.

 

  
It's been a while now. Kyungsoo has become the fourth unofficial member of their little squad. Although his busy studying schedule often gets in the way of their plans. Chanyeol doesn't mind it that much. Kyungsoo didn't choose to be a year younger than them.

As expected, Chanyeol's connection with Kyungsoo was a little more stable than Baekhyun and Jongdae exposed they have with him.

Kyungsoo was like magic. He made Chanyeol's mind go blank everytime they met. The way he speaks and moves and carries himself, the warmth and comfort of his so awfully familiar scent, the way his lips curl into a smile that's shaped like a heart. Chanyeol was slowly falling deeper than he ever thought he would.

It made things a lot harder.

Every day spent with Kyungsoo by Chanyeol's side was a reminder that at any moment he might be the holder of the ticking bomb of announcement that he's so afraid to drop.

"Say, remember you told me Kyungsoo smells a certain way? What was it about? It doesn't seem to stop you from drooling all over him when he doesn't see you."

Jongdae asked Chanyeol one morning when they ate breakfast together since Baekhyun was busy trying to get himself connections to dig up the new chinese guy's phone number.

Chanyeol nearly choked on his bite, having to gulp a whole half a galloon water bottle to unclog his throat from the unfinished piece. His heart pushing his veins to a slight jerk all over his body.

"I'm not interested in your perverted thoughts thank you very much. It's just... I don't know. I don't think I can explain it without sounding like a lunatic."

"You could try with me? I know the secret of your superpower after all."

Jongdae grinned proudly, straightening his back and flexing his arms while grabbing his coffee mug. Posing like some sort of american patriotic poster.

"It's fine, really."

"Dunno about you, but I think that if not me or Baekhyun.. At least Kyungsoo deserves to know."

For once Jongdae actually makes sense. Well, he makes a lot of sense all the time, and sometimes Chanyeol doesn't want him to be so right. But he is.

It feels awful to hold back and bottle something terrible so deep down. What's worse is needing to hide it from your own best friends. But Chanyeol knows it's something that'd never be accepted or believed, even with his 'superpower'.

Maybe it really is about time for Chanyeol to finally tell Kyungsoo what he planned from their very first stinking encounter. He really misses Kyungsoo anyway, the boy's been busy trying to survive studying for weeks now.

 

  
So that is exactly what he plans to do. After charming his boss with wide grins and cheerful behaviour for about a week of work.

It was pretty hard to get Kyungsoo to drop his studies. Which is funny, because Kyungsoo really isn't the type of person to actually focus on studying this much.

But he managed to do it, and Kyungsoo will be coming over to his dorm room for a hangout. Only the two of them. Sehun got thrown out and decided to spend the weekend with an older senior named Junmyeon whom he has been hanging around recently.

It'll be easy, simple enough. Chanyeol has the whole evening planned. Very unlikely for him, because he'd much rather go with the flow of the moment than stick to concrete schedules.

Right now is an exception, because Chanyeol is nervous like a mouse in a trap about telling Kyungsoo the truth about the nature of Chanyeol's initial interest in him.

"Heya, I'm glad you made it. Fun coming to uni when there's no class?"

Chanyeol asks the scented boy when he steps into the little dorm room, holding a bag filled with snacks and some drinks.

"Home turned into more of a uni than uni man.. I'm actually glad to be here."

Chanyeol laughed at his honest response, watching his little frame while he passes by him into the living room. The place is a mess, but it's not as bad as it normally is, because Chanyeol actually put some effort into pushing things aside to hide them.

"I haven't seen you in ages. You should seriously take a break and rest more often. You look like you've missed an entire year worth of sleep. Lost some weight too."

He let his body fall down on the couch next to Kyungsoo who was already seated and pulling the snacks out of the bag he brought. Chanyeol can tell he's exhausted. Kyungsoo's not one to value school over his own health, but it seems like he's slipping.

Absentmindedly, Chanyeol's hand raised up to Kyungsoo's head, sliding his long fingers through the messy locks of hair and stroking gently. Carefully. Affectionately.

The action had an affect, because Kyungsoo's hand movements became a lot slower when pouring the snacks into little bowls, and his shoulders loosened down. He didn't turn his head or anything like that, but Chanyeol heard the breath of ease he released.

"I'm worried about you, so this is a good chance for you to wind down you know. Classic movie night. Netflix and chill, but without netflix.. and.. with actual chill."

Kyungsoo laughed and finally made eye contact with him. Smiling brightly regardless of his own tiredness. He's so sweet. Chanyeol feels his heart dancing inside his chest from this simple smile.

Kyungsoo's so powerful. He has complete power and control over Chanyeol with the most effortless actions. Chanyeol's entire heart was beating according to Kyungsoo's melody. The main and strongest influencer being his scent, though.

 

  
The movie was an easy watch. Nothing too deep or complicated, it was fun to munch on the snacks while letting their minds float away into the void of thoughts. From time to time Chanyeol landed his eyes on Kyungsoo. He seemed pretty much in the same state of mindless vacancy.

It was a relief to know he could help Kyungsoo away from the endless stresses he's been involved in for a while now. Chanyeol could tell he felt at home. Raising his knees up and sitting comfortably, sprawled on the couch without trying to pretend manners matter.

After coming to the conclusion that the movie's ending was extremely disappointing, the two went into a period of silence. Chanyeol stared at the black television screen while hearing Kyungsoo still grabbing and munching on a few more snacks.

"Hey uhm. Can I talk to you about something really weird?"

"After this movie nothing is weird. Shoot."

Chanyeol turned his body sideways, facing Kyungsoo's direction, one leg on the couch and the other on the floor. Kyungsoo's own legs anchored themselves at the gap between Chanyeol's ankle and crotch. Staring up at him from behind the glasses while sliding a small chocolate dipped cookie into his mouth.

"Remember how when we first met I told you something about smell?"

"Yeah you told me I stink."

"No-- I didn't I--"

"I know, just messing with you. You said I don't stink but I had no clue what the heck you wanted from me."

Kyungsoo chuckles gently, leaning himself further back on the couch so that his own knees are hiding Chanyeol's body away from his vision and only the head shows above them. He's so cute... Chanyeol can't help it when he sees his lips perk out in this angle.

With a breathe Chanyeol leans a little closer to Kyungsoo's legs and wraps his arms around them. Hugging and resting against Kyungsoo's shins, hands on the back side of Kyungsoo's knees, and Chin resting on the knees themselves.

"Kyungsoo, I can smell things. Like.. I can smell everything. Always. Strongly."

"Smell things..?"

"Ever heard of hyperosmia?"

"Hightened sense of smell?"

Chanyeol nods. Looking at Kyungsoo quietly, his legs held tight in Chanyeol's arms and all he does is just stare blankly with a hint of confusion.

"Now here comes the weird part. Uh... you smell like something I really loved."

Now Kyungsoo seemed to have registered the meaning. His eyes are wider and Chanyeol can see that his cheeks are slowly shading darker. He's so adorable. Chanyeol just tightens his grip around Kyungsoo's legs and watches him.

"So I had to get to you."

And tell you what danger you're in. Is what Chanyeol would want to say to him right now.. But he can't. He simply isn't able to say anything else, because Kyungsoo's little trembles of shyness are felt all the way down his his legs, and they pass onto Chanyeol's own hugging arms.

"So.. you only like my smell?"

Kyungsoo asks, trying to look judgemental, pouty and mad, but the way he bites his lower lips gives it away. With his chest thumping loudly, Chanyeol pulls himself slightly closer, sliding his palms over the upper parts of Kyungsoo's thighs while looking into his eyes.

"I like everything but the smell."

 

 

\--

 

 

Chanyeol couldn't tell him.

After the unexpected turn of events that ended in a confession, the two of them began heating it up quite a lot, and although Kyungsoo was willing, Chanyeol stopped them before things would get out of control.

He knew Kyungsoo was exhausted, and there was no reason to cause him even more pressure. They ended up cuddling for the rest of Kyungsoo's stay. Slowly studying each other's bodies and warmth.

Kyungsoo was so good. He fit right between Chanyeol's arm, his hands fit perfectly in Chanyeol's hair, his lips fit absolutely amazingly on Chanyeol's. Especially with the sweet flavour of chocolate dipped cookies.

Chanyeol called an uber for Kyungsoo when he noticed the other was slowly drifting away into sleep, dozing on their exchange of moderate intimacy in the cuddle. And he felt like Kyungsoo has been in his heart for years.

Kyungsoo was just so familiar. Piercing so deep right into Chanyeol's heart. Of course Kyungsoo himself was the embodiment of what Chanyeol would consider attractive in another person...

But the scent. Kyungsoo smelled really strongly. Exactly like the one thing Chanyeol loved the most in the entire world until it had been there no more. It felt like nostalgia.. Like Chanyeol's younger innocence could shine back out.

Falling asleep that night came only after recieving a message from Kyungsoo that confirms he had made it home safely.

 

  
Loud buzzing sounds woke Chanyeol up at dawn the next morning. Heavy eyed and messy haired he groaned impatiently while his palm trailed over the side of his bed to find his cellphone. His day is going to be long enough as is, he really didn't need to wake up even earlier than his alarm clock.

After feeling up most of his bed his fingers finally rubbed against a solid object, and without even bothering to look at the screen Chanyeol placed the phone to his ear, almost growling a yawn before giving whoever it might be an angry 'What?'.

"...--yeol--..? H-Hey-- gh--.."

Chanyeol's brows furrowed on his forehead and his eyeballs turned underneath the lids with concentration, slowly blinking them open. Is this...?

"Kyungsoo..? What's up?"

With a hand raising up to run through his own hair, he suddenly heard a deep painful sounding cough coming from the other side of the line. Then another, and a third one before some heaving could be heard.

"Kyungsoo?! Are you alright? What's going on?!"

Chanyeol's whole body jerked up into a sitting position, feeling light headed since he had just woken up after barely enough hours of sleep. He pulled the blanket off of him just as fast and rushed out of his bed.

"I'm sorry uh.. I think something is..."

Another painful cough echoes into Chanyeol's ear and he can feel his heart dropping. It can't be... There's no way that it's already time for this to happen. He knew Kyungsoo was in danger-- but why now? How could he not know? Kyungsoo smelled a lot stronger yesterday as wel. He should have known.

"Kyungsoo-- stay right there, I'm on my way, don't move."

He commanded the other harshly, hearing some heavy breathing from the other side and then a loud thud and the noise of glass breaking before the call ends abruptly and only the sound of repeating beeps come from the line.

"Shit."

Chanyeol curses at himself, pulling up the first pair of pants he could find before grabbing his keys and storming out the dorm room.

Running was painful, Chanyeol's definitely not in a good shape anymore after spending days motionless studying at his desk and eating nothing but junk food and an occasional salad.

But he ran regardless. He ran out of the university's grounds and all the way up to Kyungsoo's address that he knows from hearing him tell it to the uber driver from last night.

Up the stairs he goes and ends up in front of a small apartment door with the little 'Do' label attached. While heavy huffing Chanyeol begins knocking on the door. Repeatedly, loudly, shouting out Kyungsoo's name in a hoarse voice filled with terror.

There's no answer. No reply to the doorbell ringing either, it's silent beyond the door. Well, there's only one thing left to do. Get rid of the door.

Chanyeol begins kicking at the door, shouting Kyungsoo's name after each kick. At first it looks like it isn't going to work, but after about five kicks the door seems to have broken a part of its mechanism because it starts denting and shaking from each push.

Neighbours from the nearby apartments are starting to open their doors to see and most likely complain about the noise. None are lifting a figer to help Chanyeol, or even bother gathering some knowledge of what's going on.

He can feel the kicks in his bones, the muscles are trembling from the excess effort, but each kick only grows stronger than the last, stronger with every moment that passes with Chanyeol not knowing what he'd find.

It is terrifying, and Chanyeol is scared that he is already too late. Urgency fuels his blood when the door finally bolts open in front of him. He nearly fell to his knees from the sudden lack of resentment.

A feeling of deja vu crawls under his skin when he dashes into the apartment. It can't be. It simply can't. There is no way Chanyeol will go through the same nightmare twice.

He finds Kyungsoo curled on the floor by the door of what seems to be his bedroom, holding onto his own stomach with his knees up, his eyes are closed with pain and his breathing is unstable.

The shatters of a broken flower vase are spreaded dangerously close to his face and head. Chanyeol shudders from the familiarity. This is the worst scenario to be familiar with. Cold sweat starts dripping down his back.

Without a moment to lose Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo in his arms and sprints out of the apartment and down the street to the luckily nearby located hospital. Kyungsoo's body loose and hot to the touch.

 

  
Chanyeol couldn't even think until only about an hour after Kyungsoo was put under examination. Somehow he found himself standing against the wall by the water cooler at the waiting area. Arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed so intensely that he scares any other hospital guests from stepping close and getting water.

With a small apology to the short old lady that attempted to fill up a cup Chanyeol recalls being lead to this area by one of the nurses who rolled Kyungsoo into one of the rooms. Retracking his path, he finds the correct room and sits himself down on the uncomfortable bench.

He's restless. He's filled with fear, sadness, and regret. Lots and lots of regret. While his eyes are focusing on nothing in particular on the floor Chanyeol begins scolding himself. Harshly.

He should have said something. He should have told Kyungsoo the whole truth. About the scent, about the meaning of it, about the danger of it and everything that it entails. This might have been his only chance to save the boy's life...

But Chanyeol was selfish. Selfish and too dense. Losing the difference between following Kyungsoo for Kyungsoo's sake, or following him because of Chanyeol's own shallow motives such as... well, falling in love.

The foot he's subconsciously tapping onto the floor starts matching with the quick pace of his heart. He would have called Baekhyun and Jongdae by now, inform them that something had happened, but from the terror of being late, he forgot his cell in the dorm.

 

 

\--

 

 

A little later when a small woman approaches the door where Kyungsoo's being examined Chanyeol's entire body springs up, blocking the path half heartedly with a face that signals danger.

The woman really didn't deserve it, Chanyeol realized, when he saw just how distressed her expression is. Combining fear and worry in one, just like the way Chanyeol feels. He stepped aside, something in her eyes was trust worthy.

"Are you.. the young man that brought Kyungsoo here?"

Chanyeol was a little startled, his eyes widening and regaining a tad of their lively shine again after a while of ghosting like empty orbs in his skull.

"Yes."

"Oh.. Thank you. Thank you so much. I am Kyungsoo's mother."

The woman's eyes were filled with fondness now. Warmth washed over Chanyeol when she took his big hand between her palms and squeezed tightly. He could feel she was trembling with worry.

They've both sat down, and Chanyeol introduced himself, along with filling her in about the entire ordeal and updating her on the non existant results of the examination Kyungsoo's still under.

"I came home only a little after you must have left with Kyungsoo. The door was wide open and broken, glass was shattered on the floor and I was convinced we've been robbed."

Kyungsoo's mother explained.

"When I asked one of the neighbours what happened I realized it was someone who knew my son.. Since they said you shouted his name."

Chanyeol nods lightly.

"By the time I stepped outside I recieved the call from the hospital and came here. Thank you dear.. again."

Her small hand raised up to Chanyeol's bed hair and she pat it a few times before letting out a sigh of worry. Chanyeol had no idea what to say or do. It was impossible to talk to Kyungsoo about what he thinks is the source for this event.. Trying to explain it to his mom would be even worse.

"I am grateful that you are worried about him. I am too. But I think we both can relax a little bit."

Relax..? How can she relax when her son might be taking his very last breath inside that room right now?

"Kyungsoo is used to this. It sounds worse than it is. Mmh.. Kyungsoo has always been a little weaker. His immune system is not so strong.. So he often got sick as a child. It used to be really bad in the past.. Now he hasn't had an incident for over a year. It must have been the pressure of university..."

She spoke slowly and softly. And thanks to the tempo of her words Chanyeol actually felt himself calm down a little.

Maybe.. it could really be just his immune system throwing a fit? Since Kyungsoo has been busy, under immense amount of pressure for his studies for a while now. It could have been easily overlooked... Chanyeol clearly saw how tired he was yesterday night as well.

Although Chanyeol now had a new hope to cling to, that maybe this is all just a blowup of other parameters weakening Kyungsoo's body, he couldn't stop the fear he feels everytime he remembers the way Kyungsoo coughed on the phone.

Kyungsoo's mother was pleasant and gentle. It was probably her natural motherly instinct to care about Chanyeol because she must have seen how anxious he was. He hates the smell of hospitals.

She asked him about his university measures, where he's from, about the living conditions in the university's dorm, and even shared with him how everything was so muh different back in her day.

"And what about your parents? They must be so proud of you."

She is trying to be nice. She's trying to show attention and affection towards Chanyeol. She probably caught up on how much he adores her son. But this question still stings. Hurts pretty bad everytime Chanyeol's memories resurface.

"They aren't around anymore. But thank you."

He sent her a humble smile, and watched how her face, much like Kyungsoo's, shifts into surprise and worry again. She was about to open her mouth and speak, but he already knew what she would say. What everybody says when they learn it about him.

"It's alright, no need to apologize. I've never really known my father, and my mother passed away years ago when I was still in highschool. Funny enough, Kyungsoo reminds me of her a little."

"O-oh... Really? How so?"

"Mmh.. Just, the little things."

It seems to have worked, because her chest went back down with relief and a small smile spread across her face. Why is he such an idiot. This is the perfect chance to actually let someone know the truth. Someone who will actually be able to do something about it as well.

But no, Chanyeol's a scaredy cat. He's way too terrified of even thinking of a possibility of it being real.. So he avoids allowing the option to factually exist anywhere other than in his own mind.

 

  
Somehow in a magical coincidence, just before he could open his mouth and pour out everything that he'd been holding back regarding Kyungsoo's scent and what it really means to his mother and actually make a change, the doctor and a few nurses walked out of the room.

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's mother stood up immediately, turning to him anxiously.

"There's nothing to worry about. He just fell under a sudden attack of a cold. According to his file we've been informed this isn't such an uncommon accurance. He's resting now, and can head home whenever he feels better."

Yet again both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's mother let out a sigh of relief in unison, making the doctor smile before leaving the corridor.

Chanyeol's heart dropped when he recieved the call earlier.. And now being told his gut feeling was wrong is the best thing that happened to him in years. The first time Chanyeol was trully happy to be mistaken.

They both entered the room together, finding Kyungsoo sleepily lying in the bed, he isn't even attached to any machines or wearing the hospital robe. Which is already a great sign.

"Mom..? Chanyeol..?"

  



	3. Chapter 3

 

  
Kyungsoo seemed to be pretty pleased after being told of the manner Chanyeol and his mother met. Laughing softly and even giving Chanyeol an extra fond expression while his mother strokes the back of his hand.

It wasn't until about an hour later that Kyungsoo decided he's well enough to head back. A simple shot and a few pills is all it took for him to get back to normal. Chanyeol watched him closely when he attempted standing up on his own - and succeeded.

When they returned to the Do apartment, it was Kyungsoo's mother who suggested for Chanyeol to stay and rest a little bit himself. And well, he cannot say no. Not only because he doesn't want to seem rude, but also because he wants to stay longer.

Now getting to see Kyungsoo's room from the inside, Chanyeol realized it's not any different than his own dorm room. It's small and contains a bed and a closet. All in order. Well, there's one difference between their rooms.

While Kyungsoo's mother pitched them some tea and prepared to leave and return to work, she called Chanyeol out of the room again.

"Chanyeol.. Thank you again. You are always welcome here, alright? Come whenever you want."

Her tone was soft and warm again. Chanyeol understands where Kyungsoo's gentleness came from. He smiled at her, gladly taking the little plate of cookies that was handed to him.

"Thank you Mrs.Do. Have a nice rest of the day!"

She laughed heartfully and nodded before closing the unlockable door behind her. Woops. Maybe Chanyeol should participate in the expenses of fixing it... Since it was him who broke the mechanism to begin with.

   
  


  
The next time Chanyeol entered the room with the little plate in his hands he saw Kyungsoo half curled on the bed. Still in his pajamas since the morning, struggling to keep his eyes opened.

"Cute."

Kyungsoo probably didn't hear it, because even Chanyeol himself didn't realize he said it out loud. Seating himself beside Kyungsoo's fallen body on the bed, he smiled and began stroking his shoulder gently.

"You should sleep. I'm here."

"Thank you... Chanyeol.."

Kyungsoo mumbled airily before allowing himself to shut his eyes. Chanyeol grinned even wider and after some adjustment was able to cover Kyungsoo with the blanket properly again.

Sitting in the room with nothing but silence and Kyungsoo's low breathes made Chanyeol realize just how much stronger the scent became. But now he isn't sure if the source is Kyungsoo himself, or a certain item in the room that could have latched onto Kyungsoo.

Either way now that the case of this scary event is closed, it doesn't mean there's any less pressure in Chanyeol's heart about the possibilities. Having seen Kyungsoo in such a weakened state was painful.

Chanyeol wants to make sure there will never be a second to this.

No matter how much he'd try to avoid it, it'll continue nagging at the back of his head. Probably even after he'd grab himself and tell Kyungsoo the truth.

For now though.. For now there's no point sinking down into this rabbit hole of fear and anxiety. Kyungsoo is right there, sleeping by his side.

   
  


  
Chanyeol spent hours there. The first couple of hours were just him munching on the cookies, leaving crumbs over Kyungsoo's sheets while his free hand was stroking back and forth on top of his motionless body over the blanket.

Then everything became a blur. Awake again, he found himself lying right next to Kyungsoo who's facing the other way. Chanyeol's palm rested on the side of the blanket on top of him.

He really needed this rest, because even after a while of waiting silently for the other to wake up, he didn't. Kyungsoo slept deep and calm.

Getting bored of staying in the same spot for so long, Chanyeol allowed himself to leave the bed, exit the bedroom, and explore around in the apartment. The shattered vase has been cleaned, and it was quiet.

Kyungsoo's room felt like it was more well kept than the rest of the house. Or maybe it was because of the strong scent surrounding him that Chanyeol thought that way. The apartment itself smelled like herbs and old wood.

Chanyeol spent time browsing through the books in the tall shelves in the living room, then he moved on and flipped some old disc boxes. Old CDs of musicians who are most likely not even alive anymore. He finished his solo tour by turning on the television and settling on the couch.

A few times per hour he'd go back to Kyungsoo's room only to find him deep asleep. At one point he even placed a large glass of water on the little shelf by the bed just in case, yet everytime he came again, not a drop was missing.

He ended up staying until the evening, Kyungsoo's mother came back by then and began cooking. The noise must have woken Kyungsoo up because only then he stepped out of his bedroom, hair a mess and looking completely disoriented but well rested.

   
  


\--

  
 

Kyungsoo's scent has grown much stronger afterwards. For the next weeks Chanyeol's nose was filled with nothing other than Kyungsoo. So was his brain.

And Kyungsoo probably had enough of him for the rest of his life. Chanyeol can't help it.

In the weeks after the hospital incident Chanyeol dedicated every cell in his body to Kyungsoo's well being. Coming over to his place every day, or inviting Kyungsoo over to his dorm room. Even right after work.

They would sit down and study together, Chanyeol somehow always in physical contact with Kyungsoo. Be it an arm around his shoulder, the tip of his finger rested on the fabric of his shirt, or even just his toes grazing to Kyungsoo's body somehow.

Chanyeol felt in bliss being this close to Kyungsoo all the time, but he was also disgusted with himself. From his touchiness, how needy he became, how he can feel that Kyungsoo's sometimes so done with him but never complains.

He really doesn't know how he managed to pass any of his exams for this semester, but he was glad Kyungsoo was just as successful in his class.

Baekhyun and Jongdae didn't drift apart either, sticking together with Chanyeol whenever it was possible and cooing at his adorable admire for Kyungsoo. He appreciated their support... But he felt like he's going to lose his mind at any moment.

He would much rather have them scold him for his unhealthy obsession over his boyfriend. Tell him to get a grip and remember that he has his own damn self to take care of as well.

Somehow it came to the point where Chanyeol felt like he's in a race. A competition between Kyungsoo and him about who'd be able to take care of the other better. He hated it. He knew Kyungsoo wasn't happy either.

But what can he do when his brain is under the influence of the scent stronger than any drug that's making Chanyeol want to fly, and die at the same time.

He still hasn't told the truth. It's still the heaviest burden on his heart. It still makes him shake and tremble when he remembers that there's a possibility Kyungsoo's days are shortening as seconds pass by, and that Chanyeol for some stupid reason doesn't do anything to change it.

How much longer will he be able to contain this not even secret inside him? He's a fool to think that maybe not letting it see the light of day means it's implications aren't true.

Kyungsoo knows something is wrong. Chanyeol sees the way Kyungsoo sometimes glances at him when he isn't paying attention. He knows it's Kyungsoo that washes his dirty clothes for him when he crashes at the Do residence for a weekend and wakes up late.

   
  


  
"Chanyeol, I'm sorry, but Kyungsoo doesn't want to see you today."

A little cracking noise suddenly echoed inside his chest and up into his ears. Standing there, shocked and rejected in front of Kyungsoo's mother. She is definitely as sad as Chanyeol right now. But a mom's gotta do what a mom's gotta do. And Chanyeol can't but accept his faith.

"I'm sorry dear.. You know I'd gladly have you here."

Chanyeol knows very well why he isn't welcome to join Kyungsoo today. This has been going on for too long. Kyungsoo had to endure so much, he showed Chanyeol nothing but acceptance, affection and kindness.

But there he was, dealing with the results of his obsessive behaviour towards the boy... Too much of something is never good. There has to be balance.. But Chanyeol trully is too unstable right now.

He's being eaten from the inside. A hole that grows bigger with fear every single day. Every single time he saw Kyungsoo, touched him, felt his soft hair on his lips after a long night's sleep, smelled... him.

Like a haunting nightmare that still seems to stand up higher and scarier than whatever distance he'll have to keep from Kyungsoo.

"I see.. Uh.. Please give him my greetings then Mrs.Do. Have a nice day."

The door closed in front of his bowing body, and after rushing back to his dorm Chanyeol wanted nothing but to scream. So he did. Grabbing the nearby pillow from the couch and shouting into it, voice hoarse and rough.

He's been smothering poor Kyungsoo with so much. Too much. It's unfair, Chanyeol hates himself for it, and honestly, he'd push himself away if he was in Kyungsoo's position as well.

"Good morning to you too."

Sehun's voice came behind him. No point in getting startled. Chanyeol sighed heavily and cleared his throat, face still burried in the pillow while he's just breathing in the heat of his own exhale.

Though it did bring him back to his senses, because the pillow smells like old fabrics and dust and Chanyeol doesn't feel like adding a headache to his heartache.

"Should I ask what's wrong?"

"I just can't fucking chill can I."

"Mmh, well, not lately. No."

Chanyeol finally turned to look at his roommate, hair even more messy than his own, eyes squinted with clear lines of exhaustion. Poor kid. Sehun's really just trying to survive and Chanyeol is giving him hell.

"Sehun, what if you knew something terrible... And.. You think that something even more terrible will happen soon--.. But.. You can't tell anyone because you're afraid if you tell it'll really come true...?"

"Dude. The heck do you want from me, I literally just woke up."

"Sorry, sorry."

Sehun that began already stirring a plastic spoon inside his coffee mug, suddenly turned to stare at Chanyeol sharply.

"Okay, what is up? You'd never get nervous from my words."

A heavy sigh left the depths of Chanyeol's chest, and he ran his long fingers through his hair before rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so messed up seriously.. Feels like some curse is haunting me.. Ugh. Sehun, let's go raid Jongdae and Baekhyun's dorm. I want pizza."

"Pizza for breakfast. That's not even the weirdest I've seen you be."

Chanyeol rushed Sehun to get dressed. Seriously, poor Sehun. Chanyeol knows he's probably being awful right now, forcing his own precious brother-like roommate to gulp his coffee this quick just to drag him and ruin their friends' morning as well.

   
  


\--

  
 

Shouts and curses echoed through the entire floor when Chanyeol picklocked into their friends' dorm room and forced Sehun to join in with his invasion. Starting with a tickle attack on Jongdae who ended up whining in laughter, and then pulling Baekhyun's blanket off and shaking him until he woke up as well.

The main victim of the two's reaction was Chanyeol of course, recieving hits all over and a few random objects thrown his way while Sehun loses his shit in laughter, saved from the wrath of the smaller duo.

It didn't even take long for the pizza to arrive once they've all settled on the floor of their living room. Chanyeol dug in right away, grabbing two pieces together, squeezing them into a sandwich and chomping nearly a third of the whole portion at once. Earning some freaky looks from his pizza mates.

"Okay, what the heck is up with you man? You're weird but never this weird."

Baekhyun finally broke the conversation they had about their teachers when he noticed Chanyeol's itching desire to pour some of the spicy powder onto his finger and lick it off, like some sort of torture.

He caught Chanyeol red handed, with the reddened finger nearly placed on his tongue. Wide eyed and frozen in spot, Chanyeol stared at the three pairs of eyes staring right back at him, and layed his finger back down, wiping off the spices and sighing.

"Kyungsoo's mom refused to let me in because he doesn't want to see me."

"Wow. Harsh buddy."

Jongdae responded immediately, patting Chanyeol's shoulder while Sehun's head is resting on Jongdae's own shoulder. Baekhyun on the other hand grabbed the phone from his pocket and began scrolling through what Chanyeol assumes are texts.

"Chanyeol is being a little odd. I mean-- he's always with me, and that's great really.. But aren't there things he has to do?"

Baekhyun read out one message and scrolled a little lower down.

"Is he okay? I'm worried, he began whining like a sad puppy when I just tried to get to the toilet today..."

"Baekhyun, do you know if Chanyeol ate? He came and brought me his sandwich. When I checked his bag I saw 2 older sandwiches in plastic bags.."

"Doesn't the smell of his own dirty socks bother him? I thought he said he was hyperosmniac."

Baekhyun then finally glances off from the screen of his phone and directly to Chanyeol judgmentally. Three pairs of eyes are now a lot more intimidating. Chanyeol's awareness of his own socks just now hit his mind and he lowered his head.

The phone was placed aside and Baekhyun began patting Chanyeol's knee comfortingly.

"Dunno what's going on with you, but you really need to put an end to it. We all see that you're going insane.. Kyungsoo freaking adores you."

"And you mentioned the scent thing before.. Have you told him what it was about?"

Jongdae joined Baekhyun's comforting tone, but instead of patting Chanyeol, it was Sehun's head recieving all the love and attention.

 

  
  
It was quiet for a little while and then Chanyeol shook his head, almost ashamed, well, really ashamed actually. Because he knows ignoring it doesn't mean it doesn't have the possibility of happening.

"I can't... I hate it so much. Kyungsoo doesn't deserve this--..."

"Then just tell him already. Whatever it is you're clearly having trouble with.. You know you got us even with your stinking socks."

Jongdae spoke with such confidence, and his tone was so reassuring that Chanyeol nearly felt determinded to do it before remembering what it was all about.

They are correct, of course, they always are. Chanyeol's just being a coward. A coward that puts the life of a person he's in love with, in danger. The worst type of coward. Sometimes Chanyeol wonders why they are even his friends at all.

"Even with my stinking socks.."

He mumbled to himself before shoving his feet towards Jongdae and Sehun's direction, making them both squirm away with shouts and whines before they all began laughing. The mood was lifted.

Chanyeol felt like with this sort of backup and encouragement he can really do anything. Kyungsoo needs to know it too. He needed to know it months ago already. But he ended up suffocating his boyfriend instead of being his breath of relief.

Even though nobody other than himself, not even Baekhyun Jongdae and Sehun, know what this whole stressful thing is about, they still support him and try to help in any way they can. Kyungsoo tried more than all.

It's a lot more scary to think about it with Kyungsoo around. It makes the sense of fear so much greater.

"It'll be okay man. After you tell him you gotta tell us as well though."

Baekhyun said a little after they calmed, smacking his hand on Chanyeol's back while smiling at him. It isn't an offer for a deal like Baekhyun often does.. They all just genuinely care and want to know what's the reason Chanyeol was so messed up for so long.

"Fine. I will. Not today though, Kyungsoo deserves a small break from my bullshit."

"Ahhh, our Chanyeol has grown up so much--!"

Baekhyun claimed dramatically, placing his hand on his chest and swaying sideways towards Jongdae for the extra effect of emotions. Jongdae caught up to his wave right away and swayed the other way, flipping a hand over his own forehead.

"I can't believe he finally finished going through puberty!"

"Yah, you two are literally half a year older than me, calm your shit."

Chanyeol dismissed their act, but laughed anyway at their display of.. well, a family. Baekhyun and Jongdae really are his family by now. And Sehun is.. well, the new puppy? Maybe.

   
  


  
The two taller ones stayed in the others' dorm until they had to actually begin their day. The fact that exams were over doesn't mean people don't have things to do. Chanyeol himself needed to work today as well.

He had to remind himself a few times during the day to not bother Kyungsoo. If it was a normal day he'd be sending Kyungsoo texts almost non stop. Asking what he's doing, how he's feeling.. And although he really wants to know, he needs to show restraint.

Kyungsoo would have always answered. Patiently, fairly quickly as well, but Chanyeol knew it must have made him feel weird. He was simply overprotective. On the negative side of over.

When stepping out of the store after his shift, the smell of roasted marshmellows hit his nose. After looking around while walking through the campus towards his dorm, he saw a bit of smoke coming from one of the tiny balconies in the freshmen's dorm building.

Man, university dorm life is crazy. It's similar to college except people give a lot less shit about anything other than their own needs and wishes.

Only after exiting the shower and resting in bed Chanyeol took up his phone. He hasn't touched it all day to avoid feeling the urge the text Kyungsoo. He was extremely surprised to find a text from Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeolie? I'm sorry for not seeing you today.. Are you doing well? good luck at work."

He read out loud to himself, imagining these words being said in his boyfriend's voice before a grin took over his entire face. With a chuckle of a warm heart he rang up to Kyungsoo. It was answered after merely three rings.

"Hey."

It was quiet for a little while, and he heard Kyungsoo's mattress' springs creak, which means he probably rolled over on his bed.

"How're you doing?"

"Surviving..."

Chanyeol chuckled softly, and he heard Kyungsoo release a breath on the other side of the line. He probably held it back for a while out of nervousness.

"I missed you today."

"...Me too, Chanyeolie."

It was obvious by his tone that he feels regretful for rejecting Chanyeol's visit today, and also that he's most likely blushing.

"I want to talk with you Kyungsoo. About something really important.. Don't worry, it isn't about our relationship."

"Will you finally tell me why you're so nervous and anxious all the time?"

"Yes. I will. Could I come over tomorrow?"

"Mmhm."

"Alright. Goodnight, love ya."

"Love you too."

   
  


\--

  
 

There he was again, in front of the Do's apartment door. His heart was conflicted. On one hand he can already feel the relief spreading through his body from the thought of finally letting go of this ticking bomb of knowledge.

But on the other hand he still has this anxious feeling of fear, that at the moment the truth will be out in the air, it'll become a second round of reality hitting him right in the face. He doesn't want that.

At the moment the door was opened in front of him, Chanyeol grinned, seeing Kyungsoo standing there in his pajamas. The strong scent flew right up his nose, but it didn't stop him from stepping close and holding the other tightly between his arms.

"Good morning Chanyeolie."

"Morning."

He pulled apart and leaned his head in, planting an affectionate peck on Kyungsoo's forehead, which was welcomed with a calm smile of approval.

Although the apartment was empty, Kyungsoo's bed was still their main hangout location in the mornings, so even though they could easily sit down and spread on the couches, they automatically entered the bedroom instead.

They just sat there and spoke for a while, of course Kyungsoo apologizes yet again and Chanyeol had to convince him that he made the right decision in pushing him away, and of course Chanyeol ended up telling Kyungsoo about the raid on Baekhyun and Jongdae's room.

The longer time passes, the harder it is for Chanyeol to remain calm while the strong scent keeps lighting up the warning bulb in his head. At first he was relaxed, sitting with ease and allowing Kyungsoo to play with his fingers.

Now he sits there with his foot tapping on the floor and his palm gripping a little tight to his own knee while biting his own lip. Kyungsoo is quiet as well. He can tell Chanyeol's reaching his limit again.

"Alright.. That's enough. What is it? What'd you wanna talk about? You're getting all stressed again and it makes me nervous too..."

Kyungsoo admitted after a bit of silence, and Chanyeol couldn't do anything but nod in a sort of apology and unclench his tight hold.

"You know I have hyperosmia."

"Yes."

"And I told you that you have the scent of something I loved.."

"Yes."

Chanyeol's eyes are deep in Kyungsoo's for a while. Silence spreads in the room, Kyungsoo is being careful and attentive and Chanyeol is being a weakling.

"When I was growing up, I always knew I could smell things really well. I used to be extremely close with my mom. Always by her side... As a child, later as a teen, and then as a highschool student."

Kyungsoo nods, he's listening with every bit of his essence, and Chanyeol is extremely grateful that Kyungsoo's heart is so wide.

"She was always healthy and happy. Really, the best. Working hard and doing her best for my sister and me. I could detect where my mom was from really far away simply because I could smell her..."

Chanyeol's eyes now ended the shared stare at Kyungsoo to turn downwards onto nothing in particular. Shortly after, Kyungsoo's hand grabbed onto his palm and began stroking gently.

"When I was in highschool--... Only a few days before finishing eleventh grade.. I returned home and.. I found her there. On the floor. She was unconscious and our glass flower vase was shattered by her side-- hah.. Just like how I found you."

His voice is shaking a little and although he can't bring himself to make eye contact with Kyungsoo right now because he'd probably begin crying, he can feel Kyungsoo's hands are tightening onto his palm and slightly pulling him in.

"She passed away the very next day in the hospital-- from a sudden violent attack of a brain tumor that nobody knew she had. And she--.... you--.."

Now his voice really cracked. Tears blurring his eyes and slowly dropping down on Kyungsoo's sheets. Chanyeol's body was shaking lightly and his breathing slow, trying to battle the inflation of emotions filling up his quick pacing heart.

"Kyungsoo--.. The reason I was so attached to my mom's scent wasn't because I liked hers--.. It was because I was smelling the tumor the entire time-- and you--..."

Arms are slowly wrapping around his head and shoulders, pulling his body into a protective warm embrace. Burrying his face into Kyungsoo's chest.

Fingers are slowly trailing over his scalp between the locks of hair and Chanyeol's struggling not to squeeze Kyungsoo too tight in return.

"You smell just like that--.. You smell the same as her... The same as the tumor-- gh.."

He couldn't help it, and now his hold around Kyungsoo's waist is tightening uncontrollably, he can tell Kyungsoo is probably uncomfortable, but he doesn't say a word to try and stop Chanyeol anyway.

"I'm sorry.. Chanyeolie.. I'm sorry."

Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo's soft lips repeatedly leaving kisses on his head. His tears have ceased, but he still feels very overwhelmed from the whole situation. Finally, the truth is out. Finally the possibility of it happening is known.

A huge stone has been lifted from the weight on his heart. A stone he very well knew existed, but always pretended was not there. Even Baekhyun and Jongdae don't know that fact about Chanyeol's 'superpower'.

"Kyungsoo--.. I don't want to lose you... The first time I talked to you I wanted to warn you--.. to let you know what danger you might be in..."

"Chanyeol, it's alrigh--"

"No, it isn't. What if now is already too late... What if I waited even a little longer and it would have happened already--..."

"Stop. You're scaring me Chanyeol. I'm fine.. Alright? See, I'm right here.."

Kyungsoo's hands were very soothing and comforting, rubbing on Chanyeol's back and head with affection and security.

"I'll get checked."

Chanyeol finally raised his head away from the warmth of Kyungsoo's chest and looked up at him, wet big eyes. He must look extreemly miserable, because Kyungsoo smiled at him sadly immediately and pecked his lips.

"I will. I promise. So let's relax now.."

He then recieved another kiss on his forehead this time, and pulled his entire body closer to Kyungsoo's. Hugging him strong and firm, like a precious treasure that'll fall apart if he lets go of him.

"Thank you for telling me this Chanyeolie. It must have been so hard."

"So hard..."

Kyungsoo nodded gently and ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair from behind. His breathing pattern was really calm and peaceful compared to Chanyeol, and the taller knew that there are no more walls to hold up.

No more layers of stress, no more obsessive protectiveness, no need to continue smothering Kyungsoo with his worries.

Although the scent was still there, stronger than ever and always distracting, Chanyeol felt hopeful. Like he was early enough to save Kyungsoo from the fate that might be waiting for him. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with a second tragedy.

   
  


  
After Chanyeol managed to calm himself down thanks to Kyungsoo's kindness and care, they spent the day watching low quality comedy movies and taking over the apartment's kitchen with experiments involving a lot of sugar and flour.

Without even trying to convince Kyungsoo to do anything, he already reassured Chanyeol at least four times that he'd go get himself checked the very next day. Every time he heard Kyungsoo say it his heart felt lighter.

They settled on an agreement that Chanyeol will be allowed to continue sticking to Kyungsoo the same way as before, until the moment the results arrive. Although both of them knew that there's a chance it'll get much worse in the worst case scenario.

Although Chanyeol's pressure was mostly relieved after all these years of hiding the truth, he was still worried and hesistant to leave Kyungsoo that evening.

Leaning into the kiss longer, warmer, deeper, his big hands feeling Kyungsoo's entire body up and holding him close, while his boyfriend's fingers also seemed to be enjoying threading through Chanyeol's hair and over his back.

Eventually they parted, Chanyeol regretting it immediately when he saw just how plump and kiss swollen Kyungsoo's lips became. He wants to dive right into them again, but he knows there are more important things to pay attention to and worry about.

   
  


\--

   
  


Kyungsoo refused to allow Chanyeol to join him for the checking and exmaination process in the hospital the next day. He updated through texts how he told his mother about the whole story, and how annoying the tests themselves are. Taking blood several times and going through some X-rays.

"He'll be fine through the checks Chanyeol, you can at least put your phone down you know."

Sehun finally grabbed his attention from the device he's been staring at for the past hour. Although no new messages arrived Chanyeol couldn't remove his eyes from the open conversation with Kyungsoo.

"You know what, you're right. I know I still have premission to spam him but... you're right."

He sighed and finally placed it aside. Now free to rub both his eyes at the same time before focusing on the television screen in front of them. The classic life of a university student on vacation with no place to go. Drifting from one screen to another.

"I'm still glad you told us what this whole thing was about. Must have been hell.. I don't know why you kept it in for so long while you know we'd be fine with it.. But it's still good."

Baekhyun added, completely ignoring how invested Jongdae is in the sci-fi movie playing on the screen, and how he hit him at least three times already for being loud. It's pointless to try and keep this boy down.

"Ya'll should have spoken while it was still relevant, now shut up."

"Fine, fine. It's like, the first time I ever saw you this interested in a movie."

Sehun replied and ended the small flow of conversation that began. Chanyeol just laughed gently and let his body rest backwards on the couch, Jongdae on his right and Sehun on his left, Baekhyun for some reason is sprawled on the floor.

Things are good this way. Sure, Kyungsoo is missing, the squad isn't the same without him, but keeping Chanyeol occupied had helped him stay in focus instead of fall into a pit of anxiety like he would normally.

   
  


  
The week it took for the results to come in was very long and tiring. Although both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were not under school related pressure, every minute of the day had the bubbling undertone of fear and anticipation.

They did their best to ignore it. Going out a lot for walks in the sun, or dragging the rest of the squad with them to play some bowling together. They even went to an actual restaurant on the weekend, wearing their most formal casual attires just to try and fit in.

Chanyeol fought really hard to pay the bill for their meal, but Kyungsoo always found ways to get what he wants somehow. At the end of their evening the waiter didn't even offer them the bill, suspiciously, Chanyeol questioned the poor worker who ended up admitting Kyungsoo had already paid.

Knowing the answer will be coming on monday morning, they used the weekend as their little gateaway.

After the restaurant they may or may have not drank a little too much booze. And they may or may have not woken Sehun up at four in the morning because of how loudly Chanyeol's bed kept creaking.

They had to lure him out of his room with a promise of pancakes the next morning. It was hilarious to see his reaction to the marks coating both their necks.

Kyungsoo's scent lingered even after he left to prepare for the revalation the next day. It was all over Chanyeol's sheets and pillows. That night Chanyeol slept better than he had in years, even though when he woke up the anxiety returned.

   
  


\--

  
 

It was Kyungsoo's mother who opened the door for him on monday morning. A little startled, Chanyeol gave her the usual warm hug and made his way inside. The smell of chopped wood and blueberries flowing through the apartment.

"He's really nervous.. The papers are right here, but he wouldn't come out."

"Ahh.. I understand. I'll get him here Mrs.Do."

Chanyeol knocked lightly on Kyungsoo's door in the rythm that they both subconsciously knew belonged only to each other, and a moment later the door flung open.

Kyungsoo stood there nervously, hugging around his own body, visible dark circles under his eyes. Chanyeol's heart came out to him, and with a quick motion his scared boyfriend was pulled into a hug.

"Let's do it."

"Mmh.."

The three of them, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo's mother, sat around the little dining table near the kitchen and stared at the shaking hands of the nervous boy trying to tear open the envelope.

"Hey, breathe."

"Whatever it may be, at least we will know about it, and we could treat it quickly before anything happens honey."

Chanyeol nodded eagerly to agree with his almost adoptive mother, and finally the paper got torn and Kyungsoo's fingers pulled out a folded file with a heavy breath.

"..Patient Do Kyungsoo... uhm.... After thorough examinations... Blood test.... uh..."

His eyes were running over the lines of text on the paper shakingly, reading out bits and pieces, his hands trembling just as much, and Chanyeol could easily sense just how fast his boyfriend's heart was beating inside his chest.

In an attempt to ease the unstable movements of the paper, Chanyeol placed his palm over Kyungsoo's hand. Looking at him seriously, anticipation and worry bubbling strongly in his stomach, the same as Kyungsoo's mother.

"We'd like to inform you that the final result of your tests is negative."

  
 

  
The way the three of them cried over the little table that morning was ridiculous. Laughing and sobbing, holding onto each other so tightly between the sniffles and drops of tears staining the tablecloth.

It's negative. Kyungsoo's trully healthy. He's not in danger.

Chanyeol felt like he could just spread his arms and fly up into the sky from happiness and relief.

After the emotional and happy lunch the three ate together, Chanyeol nearly slammed Kyungsoo's bedroom door close after getting in, pushing Kyungsoo down onto the bed with as much enthusiasm as he was pulled to the bed by Kyungso himself.

They kissed. Over and over again. Eating one another up while struggling to catch on air in between. Their bodies and limbs entirely intertwined with each other.

The ending arrived only after Kyungsoo began giggling. Giggles turned into chuckles, and into a soft laughter and then the two couldn't even remain hugging because of how hard they laughed.

Holding onto their stomachs and heaving between the resurfacing tears of happiness, Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed Chanyeol again with a smile.

They're safe. They're happy. They're here for a long time.

   
  


  
To break the news to Baekhyun and Jongdae they just barged into their room in the evening, grabbing whatever noisy items they found at the dorm and slamming them together in some sort of annoying celebration ritual.

They were more than thrilled to join the party that carried out all the way through the dorm hallway, causing other students to somehow follow along regardless of having no idea what the reason of celebration is.

Kyungsoo treated everyone to delivered sushi, and to warm loving hugs.

   
  


\--

  
 

A sudden thud on the table right in front of him startled Chanyeol, and he jumped a little while turning to see Kyungsoo seating himself down on the chair beside him.

Without a word Kyungsoo simply gestured towards the object on the table. It's an old looking paper bag with handles that has something quite heavy inside. From the measure of the thud on the table that is.

"What is..."

"Go on. Smell it."

Kyungsoo commanded, his hand still held towards the bag while his eyes are on Chanyeol's.

Chanyeol shrugged lightly and pulled the bag closer to him, looking into it, he saw a small metal container that seems to be molded shut quite tightly, except it has a tiny hole in the middle of the lid.

It's impossible to look inside, so Chanyeol just gives it a short sniff, dropping the object down on the table in surprise.

"It smells just like y---"

"Yes, just like me. You know what that is?"

"No clue. I think I saw this before though."

Chanyeol mumbled. Dumbfounded by the discovery, he looked at Kyungsoo with curious wide eyes and furrowed brows while his fingers lifted the item again and began turning and trailing it around in his hands.

"I found it earlier this morning in my closet behind the clothes. I can't really smell anything from it.. But I asked my mom what it was."

"In your closet?"

"Apparently it's some sort of.. uh.. 'Charm' that she bought in an old garage sale years ago."

Chanyeol's eyes grew even wider.

"A garage sale? Could it have been on this address..?"

"Maybe, why?"

"This.. I think this could have been my mom's...?"

Now it was Kyungsoo's eyes growing wide. They just stared at each other silently. Frozen in shock, and neither could say a word for at least a minute, until Chanyeol placed the container down on the table again.

This.. Changes everything. If this item really was the source of the smell this entire time.. It means Chanyeol is not the one responsible for his mother's death. It means he didn't smell any tumor, but rather a charm that's supposed to prevent it.

It means all these years he spent beating himself up over something he felt guilty over, even though he knew there was nothing he could have done, were all one big misunderstanding..? All a mistake..?

He subconsciously tortured himself this entire time over... over this...?

"Keep it or throw it?"

Kyungsoo cut Chanyeol's spiraling line of thoughts, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking deeply into his now focusing eyes.

Should he keep this charm? It's probably the only physical memory other than pictures that he'd have left of his mother. But this charm has turned into a curse over the years.. So maybe throwing it away would help Chanyeol start a blank new page again.

"I'll take care of it."

With a nod Chanyeol placed the item back into the paper bag. He stood up and began walking towards the door to leave the Do residence.

"What will you do?"

"I think someone would be happy to get this charm."

After a soft parting kiss with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol made his way out to the cold winter wind. Large steps lead him to the postal office where he quickly went through the lines and began writing the message to the reciever of this peculiar gift.

[ 'Hey there big sister, how are you doing in england...

. . . .

A precious friend gave me a charm from mom. I'm sure you'll find better use for it than me.

Miss you! -Chanyeol' ]

   
  


  
Chanyeol is a very peculiar young man. He knows that.

He also knows that sometimes it's not that bad to walk around with stinking socks, or smell the awful oily barbecue from the balcony of the freshmen dorm building.

He knows now that his boyfriend's true scent is much better than an old charm.

It's a scent that's good enough. Way better than his closest friends.

Kyungsoo smells like a new home, a fresh start, and a hint of cocoa; the best remedy for the abnormality he's learned to live with.

Or rather, superpower.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please let me know what you think ♡


End file.
